


Routine

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guess who's a bitch for sleepy meanie, the answer is me, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen is getting ready for bed and Wonwoo finds Mingyu, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another meanie fic from me, what a surprise lmao :') I just keep coming back to this pairing :] I know it's short but I wanted to share it anyways ^^ Anyways, as always, sorry for any grammar/vocab mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope you enjoy reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated~

Wonwoo yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of Seventeens dorms. His hair was damp, having just showered. The boy rubbed his eyes and then took his time to brush his teeth, already clad in his pajamas. Once he was done there he rinsed his mouth and then left the room. He made his way to his room and smiled as he passed the first room, hearing Junhui and Minghao giggle and speak Chinese with each other. He walked on and saw a figure approaching in the dimlit hall. Seungcheol passed him and smiled warmly, stepping aside to let Wonwoo through.  
"Sleep well!" Wonwoo whispered as he smiled back at him.  
"You too!" Seungcheol patted his back and continued walking towards the bathroom.

Wonwoo softly opened the second bedroom door and looked up at the bed across from him. He saw Jeonghan was already sleeping, his back towards Joshua who was in the same bed lazily playing with the boy's hair. Wonwoo took extra care in closing the door softly as to not wake him up and waved Joshua goodnight, who smiled and waved back. Once the boy had reached his bed, which was the bunk below Jeonghan's, he noticed a familiar lump under his covers. He pulled the covers back only to reveal a grinning Mingyu. The tall boy opened his arms invitingly and wiggled his eyebrows waiting for Wonwoo to join him. Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, getting into the bed and lying down next to the boy. It was an almost daily occurance, Mingyu waiting for Wonwoo and them sharing an already small, one-person bed together. Even the other members knew; it had almost become a routine. 

Wonwoo felt Mingyu's hand trail up and down his arm a few times before resting on Wonwoo's. Wonwoo reached up a bit until he found Mingyu's hand, taking it and bringing it down to rest comfortably. Almost immediately their fingers linked, lazily leting their fingers intertwine. Wonwoo turned his back towards Mingyu, thus also wrapping said man's arm around his waist. He subconsciously started rubbing circles on the back of Mingyu's hand with his thumb and then felt the boy's soft lips on the exposed skin of his neck.  
"Sleep well, Wonwoo." Mingyu whispered against his skin.  
"You too." The boy answered, snuggling a bit closer to him as he closed his eyes with a smile.


End file.
